It is our objective to identify and characterize the components of the brush border membrane, their interactions, and their contributions to digestive-absorptive function. These studies are directed especially toward the membrane-associated oligosaccharidases and oligopeptidases of the membrane transport systems which subserve absorption of the products of hydrolase action, and the relationship between hydrolysis and transport. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bhattacharyya, B.R., K. Ramaswamy and R.K. Crane (1976). Synthesis of some glycopyranosides having a hydrophobic aglycone terminated with a hydrophilic group. Carbohydrate Research 47: 167-171. Ramaswamy, K., B.R. Bhattacharyya and R.K. Crane (1976). Studies of the transport of aliphatic glucosides by hamster small intestine, in vitro. Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 433:32-38.